This invention relates to clear antiperspirant and deodorant gel compositions. Clear antiperspirant and deodorant gel compositions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,153, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Such compositions are sold under the Gillette.RTM., Right Guard.RTM., Natrel.RTM. Plus, Dry Idea.RTM. and Soft & Dri.RTM. brand names. Such compositions are water-in-oil emulsions having a viscosity of about 50,000 to 250,000 cP, preferably about 100,000 to 200,000 cP. The water phase comprises about 75 to 90% of the composition and contains a deodorant or antiperspirant effective amount (e.g. about 3 to 25%) of an antiperspirant active. The oil phase comprises about 10 to 25% of the composition and contains a silicone oil and a polyether substituted silicone emulsifying agent. For optimum clarity the refractive index of the oil phase and the water phase should be matched to within about 0.001 or better, preferably to within about 0.0004.
While the above-described clear antiperspirant and deodorant gel compositions have been extraordinarily successful, they suffer from one particular disadvantage--staining of clothing that comes in contact with the underarm of the user. Accordingly, significant efforts have been made to try to reduce or eliminate fabric staining by altering the components of the composition. However, this objective has been difficult to achieve since any alteration in the composition tends to diminish the aesthetic attributes and/or efficacy of the product. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a clear antiperspirant or deodorant gel composition having reduced staining without any loss in efficacy or aesthetic attributes.